


Eve's "Choice"

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And the Wrath of Chaos, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post 3x10, Team as Family, my ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: It should have been a hard decision...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey LITs, I cannot believe it's finale week! Where the hell did the time go?! So after the emotional events of last Sunday, this started writing itself, or Eve starting shouting in my head and made me write it. It's a little OOC in some places but for the purpose of this standalone fic I'm overlooking it. The "big thing" that happens in this fic is not how I've planned that certain thing, I'm saving that for another couple of fics. Anyway I hope you like it :)

The Annex was in near ruins, the Library a mess, although at least it was still intact and they'd been able to keep the artifacts. Apep had been defeated, very messily and almost at the cost of losing one of them. But, D.O.S.A had seen that they protected the world from magic and those who tried to use it for their own ends, more than that, they'd realised that they couldn't do the same thing themselves. D.O.S.A had been saved from Apep by the Librarians, their Guardian and their knight, though they'd never admit it outright. The events at Shangri La had tested Eve and for a while she'd questioned everything, but one look at her family, just thinking about them and how good they were, how good they were for her made her realise what she'd always known; they were real, they were her family and they loved her as much as she loved them. She trusted them to save the world because she'd seen it every day for over three years. She trusted them because whether they meant to or not, they'd saved her. So once the chaos had subsided she knew she had to make her decision, one that she'd probably already made a long time ago. 

 

"You pledged your allegiance to this country. You swore to protect innocent people," General Rockwell reminded her firmly as she faced Eve, her Librarians and Jenkins, all of them standing on the green just outside the Annex, dust from the debris hovering faintly in the air around them.

 "I know. And I am," Eve insisted. "That's what we've all been doing. But now I'm swearing something else." She took a step back towards Flynn, brushing against him before leaning back into him. She reached behind her and placed both his arms around her waist, Flynn assisting her, gently pulling her towards him as she rested her arms atop his. Looking up at him she gave him a warm smile which he gladly returned, and found the courage to say the words she didn't even know had been on her mind. "I swear to love you and care for you and honour you, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

Flynn's smile grew until it stretched from ear to ear, his eyes widening and lighting up as though someone had flipped a switch inside his head. His mouth hung open as he stared at the blonde in disbelief. "You- you wanna..?"

"If you'll have me?"

"If I'll- of course I'll have you," he practically exclaimed. The two beamed at one another, their eyes locked in a loving gaze. Beside them, Cassandra was trying not to squeal, instead grabbing hold of Ezekiel's arm and giving it an excited squeeze, while he couldn't help but smile too. Jake was grinning, standing on the other side of the apparently engaged couple, his happiness from them pouring out of his expression. He exchanged a glance with Jenkins who although looked weary, also couldn't help but be happy for the Librarian and Guardian.

"Colonel?" Rockwell's harsh voice interrupted them. 

Almost upon reflex, Eve's gaze shot straight to her mentor. "General," she said, her voice full of regret. "I- I'm sorry. I loved being part of the military, it's made me who I am, _you_  made me who I am. I'm so grateful for everything you did for me, everything you taught me but..."

"This is what you're choosing?" she asked sternly.

Eve couldn't help but smile slightly, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I'm not choosing them. They're never a choice, they're the only option. I know you don't approve General but I love Flynn," she said tenderly, giving his hand a little squeeze. "I love all of them, they're my family and I have to stay with them.”

"You'd be happy to break the oath you took?"

"No of course not, but I'm not breaking my oath. We protect everyone. We serve everyone. The Library exists for that reason, and with magic out there again we're going to need to keep at it," Eve insisted, still clinging to Flynn. "I'm still doing everything you taught me, just in a different capacity." 

The General stared at her protégé, arms folded and gaze piercing. "And there's nothing I can say that will change your mind?"

Eve shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Well," the officer sighed in relent, "technically you signed the transfer papers. They are official. I don't like this Colonel, I don't like it at all. My unit will be disintegrated, they've already stuck me with these incompetent excuses for officers. They don't make them like you anymore girl."

"That's because _you_ made me me," the Guardian grinned back, wanting to breathe a slight sigh of relief at her mentor's surprising response.

Surprisingly to the other four Librarians, the General laughed. It was a short, faint laugh, a snigger maybe, but there was undoubtedly amusement in her expression. Rockwell sighed again, her stiff arms falling to her sides. "Well Colonel, as your commanding officer I have to say I'm thoroughly disappointed and I should be ensuring that you face proper consequences for this." Her stern expression fell a second later, replaced by a kind smile - apparently she had one, thought Flynn. "But as your mentor and your friend...I expect a wedding invite." She stepped closer to the couple, her seriousness returning. "And you," she pointed at Flynn whose eyes widened in fear, "take care of her, and spend every second of your life making her happy or so help me god-"

"I will, I will, I promise, I already do," he spluttered.

The General rolled her eyes and glanced back at Eve who was trying to keep from laughing. "Seriously?" she asked, gesturing to a still panic-stricken Flynn. 

"Absolutely," Eve smiled back, reaching behind to caress Flynn's cheek. 

"Goodbye Colonel," she said to the blonde, giving her a small nod. 

"Goodbye General, and thank you for..."

"Not telling?"

"Yeah..."

"That doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on you. Seriously Eve, you need to keep it all under control, I'm trusting you with this."

"I know, and it means a lot that you are," Eve replied gratefully. "Take care," she added as the other woman gave her another nod then turned to leave, heading for the official-looking black car with shaded windows that had been waiting for her. 

 

As soon as the car rolled away, everyone seemed to let out relieved sighs, the younger Librarians and Jenkins offering their congratulations to Eve and Flynn as soon as they could. 

"This is so exciting!" Cassie squealed. "You guys!" Without warning, the couple were pulled into a tight hug, auburn curls swarming them as she tried to reach up to them. 

"Let them breathe Sixth Sense," Ezekiel remarked. 

Cassandra swiftly released the couple and turned to Ezekiel with a frown. "Stop it! I see math not dead people!"

"Jones leave her alone," Jacob shook his head before raising his arm to bump against Eve's and giving Flynn a firm congratulatory slap on the back, from which the other Librarian tried not to wince. "We better start clearin' up, place is a mess," he added, taking a glance at the ruined building behind them. Reluctantly his fellow Librarians followed behind, leaving Jenkins alone with Eve and Flynn. 

"Hey guys," Eve called out, making them all glance over their shoulders at her. "This isn't just about me and Flynn you know, it's about all of us. I'm committing to this family...if you guys do too. That means no fighting, no keeping secrets."

"You got it," Jake gave her a nod.

"Absolutely," Cassie smiled.

They all looked at Ezekiel, awaiting his response. "So does that mean if I want a pizza at any time of day, you guys are obligated to get me one?" he finally replied. 

"Jones!" Jake chided, narrowing his eyes at the younger man. 

"What? I just want to outline the terms and conditions!" he defended himself. 

"Count him in," Cassandra told Eve, hooking her arm with Ezekiel's and dragging him off before Jake could break the 'no fighting' clause. 

"You okay Jenkins?" Eve asked when she and Flynn were finally alone with the caretaker. "You got it quite bad."

"I'll be fine Colonel," he assured her. "I've been around for over a century, you really think one visit from an uninvited government agency is going to take me down?"

"Well I was also referring to the whole evil Egyptian god taking over your body and trying to kill you from the inside thing, but I understand what you're saying," she answered with the usual amount of sass she gave him.

"We're glad you're okay Jenkins," Flynn added.

"Likewise sir," the caretaker gave a slight nod. "Your actions today were remarkable Mr Carsen, please don't do anything like it again." With that he walked off to join the others.

 

"I second that," Eve said, slight sorrow echoing in her voice. "Please don't do anything stupid like that again. I understand why you did it, but..." she turned around in his embrace to face him, "...please don't think that I don't need you."

"I'm sorry," he said honestly. "I just- I didn't know how else to fix things. It seemed like the only option."

"Don't apologise," she insisted. "Don't ever apologise for being a Librarian. But...no more secrets. For real this time."

"I promise."

"I promise too." She gave him a small smile and let him pull her in for the hug she hadn't realised she needed.

"Good call on the wedding thing by the way," he murmured into her ear as he held her. "If she does come back with a vengeance, you won't be able to testify against me."

Eve pulled away and frowned at him. "You know that's not the reason I said it right? I mean it's a damn good reason but still..."

"Oh!" Realisation washed over Flynn. "You really meant it, like for real?"

"Wh- uh, yeah...unless, do you not want to?"

"No no I do, of course I do, I just, I didn't know if you did so I just went along with it but I dunno...I just thought you thought it was a means to an end."

"Flynn," she said softly, grinning lightly as she shook her head. "I know we haven't really talked about this and I did kinda spring it on you but...I meant what I said. I want to be your wife."

"Oh," he blinked, scarcely able to believe someone was actually saying those words to him. 

"But only if you want to," she quickly mumbled. 

"Eve," he brushed her hair behind her ear as a small smile twitched at his lips. "I've been wanting to since before I bought the ring."

"What?" Eve blinked at him, her mouth imitating that of a goldfish. "Wh- what do you mea- you, you have a ring?" He nodded slowly. "Like a ring ring?"

"Like a ring ring," he confirmed. 

"Flynn," she breathed, her eyes twinkling as she continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"I mean you're right," he continued, "we haven't talked about it but I felt like it was right for us...and I will give you the ring properly and do the whole thing in the way you deserve, that's if we ever get a minutes peace around here, but I mean if you don't want that, if you're okay with just going ahead now that you've asked me, that's okay to-"

She cut him off with a firm kiss, slipping her arms around his shoulders and pulling her body to his. Despite getting lost in the softness of her lips, Flynn was conscious enough to tighten his hold on her waist and press her closer to him. "Let's hope we get a minute's peace," she whispered when she pulled away, though they were still locked in each other's arms.

Flynn nodded in agreement as he fluttered his eyes open and tried to get his brain up and running again. He couldn't help but grin when he finally looked at her once more. Her hair was pulled up tight into its regulatory bun, though a few strands had fallen at her cheeks, she was dressed in full military gear that had D.O.S.A printed all over it, and clouds of dust and debris were dotted all over her. She was beautiful. This was the woman he had fallen in love with in the German steam tunnel, this was the woman he was going to marry. 

"So uh, we're really doing this whole marriage thing?" he said when he found his voice.

"Apparently," she smiled at him.

"Can I tell you a secret, Guardian?" 

"Always, Librarian."

"I can't wait."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
